Yu Yu Romance Oneshots
by AutumnLeavesGA
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. But with crossover pairings :  Rated T for safety in chapters to come.
1. Investigation

**Author's Note: This is gonna be a collection of One-shot crossover pairings starting with my personal favorite Hiei/Toph(Avatar the Last Airbender). Oh yeah I don't own either of these animes or characters. Here is Hioph!**

**. . .**

Watching her from afar had always been his favorite activity. He especially enjoyed how expertly she insulted the idiot Kuwabara. She had such elegant delivery, such sarcasm and disdain. He even got jealous at times. And then there was her fighting. Sharp jabs and kicks, fluid weaves and slides all came together to render any enemy helpless. This was truly art. Her hair was jet black and feathery, always getting in her sightless eyes and her face was well featured and mature. Yes Hiei enjoyed watching her, but he could never have feelings for a mere human. To do so was disgraceful. But no matter how many times he told this to Kurama, the fool would not listen. He would smile serenely and shake his head in disbelief. Hiei would then punch him in that perfect face of his. The nerve that fox had.

So Hiei went on with watching her. Watching her talk to the others, watching her eat, sleep, fight…But never on any of these occasions did Hiei even once talk to her. That would be awkward, he reasoned. Besides she needn't know he watched her at night. She'd think he was attracted to her, which, after all, was untrue. Maybe. He told himself again and again that she was _human_ and he was a _demon_. They were unfit mates. But it wasn't as if he was at all interested in her that way. Complete nonsense. All he was doing was…investigating her. Yes. Investigating.


	2. Holding Her Own Against The Moon

**Author's Note – ****Well hai again. I'm back. This chapter is gonna be purely Yu Yu. It's based around the fact that Suzuka (or Suzuki if you read the manga) doesn't get enough love. Personally, I think he's just a little bit gay, but this isn't slash just because I don't like writing that. And also, I had this idea and couldn't drop it. So here you are! SuzukaXMysteryWoman(you'll find out who it is at the end). ;)**

**. . .**

She was beautiful. More so even than he, impossible though it may seem. The night when he first laid eyes on her was dreamlike. The full moon cast shafts of silvery light across the ground while the stars twinkled and danced in the sky. Suzuka was walking along a lonely road when he happened to glance up at the house he was approaching. And there she was. She was slender. She was graceful. Her hair shone in the moonlight and her eyes reflected the stars perfectly. She leaned over the balcony, taking in the night. Suzuka stopped and stared. He didn't know how long he stood there. He just remembered _her_. For the next few nights, Suzuka passed by that house to watch her. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she was.

When he was alone he continually gazed at his reflection, but there was no comparison. She was immeasurably more beautiful. He felt small and insignificant next to her. And so he continued visiting her balcony, just to watch her. The way she moved was so light, so effortless. She held her head proudly, holding her own against the moon.

Then one night, Suzuka knew he must approach her. He made his way up a tree that grew near the balcony. He hid himself in the branches, waiting for her to arrive. He did not wait long. She came, her dainty feet making no sound on the wooden balcony. She took her usual place at the edge, gazing at the moon with her wide eyes.

Suzuka shifted, suddenly too shy to face her directly. His slight movement shook the leaves around him. Her head snapped around, fixing her eyes on him. Suzuka was held frozen by that gaze. It was so intense. And her eyes…they were green. The most beautiful green he had ever beheld. The stood and stared at each other for a long moment, Suzuka unsure about how she felt about him being there.

Finally, she called him to her. Suzuka felt like he was being melted by that voice. It was so fluid and sweet. He stepped out from the tree, showing himself completely. She cocked her head, looking him up and down. Suzuka looked back at her. Up close, her beauty was even more pronounced. Her hair was a smooth blend of many colors, rippling slightly in the breeze.

"Hello." Suzuka finally managed to say. "Can I join you?" She nodded, her eyes still fixed on his. He made his way over to her side, trying hard to put one foot in front of the other. Her eyes bored into his own, making him weak at the knees. When he reached her, she finally returned her gaze to the moon. They stood and watched it together. Suzuka wondered why she liked it so much, but he dared not ask. The silence was so peaceful.

Suddenly Suzuka heard a voice, calling his companion inside. She gave him a quick glance. Did Suzuka imagine it or was there sadness behind her eyes? Suzuka heard the call again and knew he had to take his leave. He backed into the shadow of the tree.

"Can I see you again?" he heard himself say. She looked at him with those exquisite green eyes, and nodded. Suzuka watched as she hopped off the balcony and went inside. Suzuka heard a familiar voice greet her. His eyes widened. It was Kuwabara's voice.

Suzuka leapt down from the tree and started to walk away, deep in thought. So she was Kuwabara's. That made things considerably complicated. But what was he thinking? They could never be together. He was a demon and she was…well, _her._ She deserved better than he could offer. He knew Kuwabara had a kind heart and would take care of her. With him she had a warm home, food, and safety. With Suzuka she would have none of those things. He had to face it. He could never take care of her. They could never be together.

. . .

But he simply couldn't keep away. He went back almost every night and sat on the edge of the balcony with her. After a while, she began watching for him, and would greet him warmly when he arrived. She would lay her head on him as they gazed at the moon together. Suzuka soon found himself telling her all of his worries and fears. She would hardly ever reply, but that was okay. Suzuka didn't need advice or sympathy, he need someone to listen. And that's exactly what she did.

Their bond grew stronger as the nights passed. Suzuka called her "Aisho

", which meant "treasured one" or "dear one". She liked it when he called her that. He liked it when she said anything to him in that sweet voice of hers.

One night, as they gazed at the stars, she got up and sat down in his lap, snuggling close to him. Suzuka brought his hand to her head and stroked the soft hair.

"I love you Aisho…" he said quietly. She didn't reply. She just looked up at him and smiled. Her smiles were small, barely a smile at all, but they were special. Suzuka smoothed her hair and gazed back up at the moon, smiling too.

One night, Suzuka noticed that she was not waiting for him. He climbed onto the balcony, calling her name softly. Still she did not come. Suzuka looked into the house, seeing if she was inside. His heart sank when he saw her sitting with Kuwabara, eating dinner. She looked so happy. Kuwabara smoothed her hair just like Suzuka did. He saw her look at Kuwabara…and smile. Suzuka felt as if his heart was being crushed. His vision blurring slightly and his heart aching, Suzuka turned and jumped off the side of the balcony. He landed lightly on the ground and took off running. The realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. He could _never_ have her. She just could never be happy with him. He had nothing. Suzuka ran faster than he had ever run before, the sharp agony of total heartbreak making him go faster. The moon shone cold tonight.

. . .

He had to face her. There was no going around it. He had to tell her it couldn't go on. That he, Suzuka, could never keep her safe or happy. When he approached the house, he heard her cry out in delight. He hadn't been to visit in three days. She ran over and greeted him in her usual way as he climbed onto the balcony. Suzuka held her closer than ever tonight. They sat in silence, staring at the moon. Suzuka tried desperately to get a hold of his feelings. He took a deep breath. He couldn't string her along like this. It would only make separation harder.

"Aisho. There's something I need to tell you." She looked up at him, curious. Suzuka averted his eyes from hers and continued. "Aisho, this can't go on. We can't be together. Ever. I can't take care of you. I wouldn't be able to keep you fed or safe or warm…" his voice trailed away. He swallowed hard, chancing a glance at her. She looked confused. Suzuka gazed into her green eyes fro the last time. "Aisho…You know I love you, but you belong to Kuwabara. He loves you too. And he can take care of you. You do understand don't you?" There was a pause. Then she nodded slightly.

"Meow." She replied quietly. Suzuka felt a rush of relief.

"Thank you Aisho." He got to his feet, setting her down on the balcony floor. She wove her body around his feet in her normal goodbye. Suzuka leaned down and smoothed her shining fur. Then he jumped onto the balcony railing. She gazed up at him. Suzuka looked down at her, smiling sadly. "Goodbye…Eikichi…" And with that, he jumped down, turning his back on his first real friend, forever.

**Author's Note –**** HAH! Gotcha didn't I? I thought that since Suzuka probably had never seen a cat before, he would be even more impressed by her. It's weird I know, but I had mega fun writing it. :3 I hope you were fooled! Anyone who was fooled and brave enough to admit it, review it and tell me and I'll give you a Suzuka plushie. :3**


End file.
